A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 20 - Eddard IV
Zusammenfassung Kurz nach seiner Ankunft in Königsmund wird Eddard Stark zu einer Versammlung des Kleinen Rates einbestellt: König Robert wünscht, ein Turnier zu Ehren der Ernennung Eddards als Hand des Königs zu veranstalten. Anschließend führt ihn Kleinfinger zu Catelyn und die beiden planen das weitere Vorgehen, um die Wahrheit ans Licht zu führen. Synopsis Eddard Stark erreicht den Roten Bergfried in Königsmund müde, hungrig und angespannt und wünscht sich ein Essen und ein heißes Bad. Stattdessen wird er vom königlichen Haushofmeister informiert, dass eine wichtige Versammlung des Kleinen Rates von Groß-Maester Pycelle einberufen wurde, zu der er unverzüglich erscheinen soll. Zunächst weist er die Aufforderung brüsk ab, entscheided sich dann aber dafür, dass es klüger wäre, den Kleinen Rat nicht direkt an seinem ersten Tag in der Hauptstadt zu verprellen. Er beauftragt Vayon Pool, seinen eigenen Haushofmeister, dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Töchter zu ihren Zimmern im Turm der Rechten Hand geführt werden und dass Jory Cassel darauf achten soll, dass Arya vorerst nicht die Gegend erkunden darf. In geliehenen Kleidern erscheint Eddard in der reich geschmückten Ratskammer, die mit Mobiliar aus Myr, Norvos, Qohor, Lys und den Sommerinseln bestückt ist. Vier Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates sind anwesend: der Meister der Münze Lord Petyr Baelish, der Meister der Flüsterer Lord Varys, der Meister der Gesetze Lord Renly Baratheon und Großmaester Pycelle. Varys bekundet bei Eddards Eintritt in die Kammer unverzüglich sein Mitgefühl für die Unannehmlichkeiten, die es auf dem Königsweg gegeben hat und versichert, dass sie alle für eine schnelle Genesung des Prinzen in der Septe gebeten hätten. Eddard erwidert kalt, dass Prinz Joffrey jeden Tag wieder an Stärke gewinnt. Als er Renly erstmals eingehend betrachtet, fällt ihm die fatale Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen König Robert zur Zeit seines Sieges am Trident auf. Kleinfinger zieht Ranly sofort damit auf, dass er meint, er sei aber besser gekleidet als der König, und dass er auch mehr Geld für Kleider ausgeben würde als viele Frauen am Hof. Nun stellt sich Kleinfinger selbst erstmal vor und bemerkt, dass Catelyn seinen Namen bestimmt schon einmal erwähnt hätte. Eddard sagt, dass Petyr bestimmt auch noch seinen Bruder Brandon kenne, der ihn tatsächlich oft erwähnt habe, nicht ohne dabei in Wallung zu geraten. Kleinfinger erwidert, dass das Haus Stark eigentlich nicht für sein feuriges Temperament bekannt sei, aber das die Kälte anscheind jenseits der Eng geschmolzen sei. Ned erwidert, dass er nicht vorhabe, in der nächsten Zeit zu schmelzen. Nach einem kurzen Gruß in Richtung Großmaester Pycelle fragt Ned nach den anderen Mitgliedern des Kleinen Rates. Stannis Baratheon hat Königsmund allerdings Richtung Drachenstein verlassen kurz nachdem der König die Hauptstadt verlassen hat und sowohl der König als auch Barristan Selmy reiten noch durch die Stadt. Ned schlägt vor, zumindest auf den König zu warten, aber Renly erklärt ihm, dass ihn die Sitzungen sehr langweilen und er ihnen meist verbliebe. Dann erklärt Renly, dass der König ihn beauftragt habe, den Rat wegen einer dringenden Sache einzuberufen und Kleinfinger übergibt Ned einen versiegelten Brief des Königs. Der Brief des Königs enthält den Befehl ein Turnier abzuhalten zu Ehren von Eddards Ernennung zur Hand des Königs. Ned möchte in seinem Namen eigentlich nicht so ein extravagantes Ereignis veranstalten, zumal ihm die Preisgelder von 90.000 Golddrachen und die Kosten für das Fest extrem hoch erscheinen. Er fragt, wie die Schatzkammer diese Ausgaben überhaupt tragen kann und erfährt dann von Petyr, dass die Krone ohnehin schon mit 6 Millionen Golddrachen verschuldet sei, die Hälfte davon geliehen von Haus Lennister. Eddard ist schockiert, auch weil er weiß, dass die Targaryen seiner Zeit eine gut gefüllte Schatzkammer hinterlassen haben. Er kann nicht glauben, dass Jon Arryn zugelassen hat, dass Robert die Krone derart ausplündert, aber der Rat erklärt ihm, dass Jon Arryn zwar ein redlicher Mann gewesen ist, der König aber selten auf ihn gehört habe. Ned beharrt darauf, dass das Reich sich dieses Fest nicht leisten kann und sagt, dass das später besprochen werden soll, dann verlässt er den Rat. Als sich Ned dem Turm der Hand nähert, denkt er über die vergangenen 14 Tage nach und was alles auf dem Weg nach Königsmund passiert ist. Er wird von Kleinfinger unterbrochen, der ihm sagt, er gehe in die falsche Richtung. Nach einem langen Weg durch die Festung realisiert Eddard, dass Kleinfinger ihn nicht zum Turm der Hand bringt. Er erklärt ihm, dass er ihn zu seiner Frau bringe, was ihm Ned nicht glaubt. Er bringt ihn zu einem kleinen Tor, wo sie auf Pferde steigen und in die Stadt reiten. Kleinfinger bringt Ned zu einem Brodell, das ihm gehört und sagt ihm, dass seine Frau drinnen warten würde. Ned ist wütend darüber, dass Kleinfinger ihn zu einem Bordell bringt und hält ihm ein Messer an den Hals und sagt, sein Bruder sei zu gnädig gewesen, bis Ser Rodrik Cassel erscheint und seine Zweifel beseitigt. Kleinfinger führt Eddard treppauf zu einem Zimmer, in dem Catelyn auf ihn wartet und erklärt, ein Bordell sei der letzte Ort, an dem man sie vermuten würde. Nachdem sie sich umarmt und begrüßt haben, tauschen Catelyn und Ned die letzten Neuigkeiten aus. Ned bemerkt ihre Wunde an der Hand und sie zeigt ihm den Dolch, der gegen Bran benutzt wurde. Trotz Catelyn Verdächtigung kann Eddard sich nicht erklären, warum Tyrion Lennister Bran etwas antun wollen würde. Kleinfinger erklärt, dass der Grund offensichtlich sei, wenn man davon ausgeht, dass Tyrion nicht allein gehandelt habe. Ned versucht sich einzureden, dass Robert so etwas abscheuliches nie tun würde, muss sich aber eingestehen, dass Robert schon viele schlimmen Dinge zugelassen hat. Den Verdächtigungen gegenüber Königin Cersei allerdings will sich Ned nicht wehren. Kleinfinger sagt, dass er keinen Sinn macht, diese Beschuldigungen einfach nur vorzutragen, aber dass der König ihn anhören müsse, wenn er Beweise finden könnte. Ned denkt, dass er sofort mit dem Messer und seinen Überlegungen zum König gehen sollte, aber Kleinfinger erklärt ihm, dass es keinen sicheren Beweis für eine Anschuldigung gegenüber Tyrion gebe. Dann erklärt Catelyn, dass sie Petyr von ihren Verdächtigungen bezüglich Jon Arryns Tod erzzählt habe und dass dieser ihr versprochen hat, bei der Aufklärung zu helfen. Ned fragt, wieviel Varys von alldem weiß, und Catelyn sagt, dass er nichts davon wisse, allerdings durchaus hinter Geheimnisse kommt, die kein normaler Mensch erfahren würde. Ned erbittet von Kleinfinger, dass er ihn mit seiner Frau allein lässt. Er fragt ihn, ob sie ein Bett bräuchten, aber Ned sagt, dass das nicht nötig sei. Catelyn sagt Petyr, dass sie seine Hilfe sehr schätze und dass sie den Bruder wiedergefunden habe, den sie glaubte verloren zu haben. Ned ist nicht so überzeugt davon, dass man Petyr trauen könne, sagt aber nichts. Nachdem er gegangen ist, weist er Catelyn an, seine Vasallen einzurufen und Maidengraben zu befestigen und auf Theon Graufreud aufzupassen, falls die Flotte seines Vaters gebraucht werde. Er hofft, dass es nicht zum Krieg kommen werde, falls er die Wahrheit herausfindet und Robert damit konfrontiert. Handelnde Personen *Eddard Stark *Petyr Baelish *Pycelle *Renly Baratheon *Varys *Vayon Pool Erwähnte Personen *Arya Stark *Joffrey Baratheon *Jon Arryn *Jory Cassel *Robert Baratheon Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Orte *Königsmund *Königsweg *Lys *Myr *Norvos *Qohor *Roter Bergfried **Ratskammer **Turm der Rechten Hand *Sommerinseln *Trident *Valyria Begriffe *Kleiner Rat *Maester (Groß-Maester) *Septe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Game_of_Thrones-Chapter_20 Einzelnachweise